


Enervate

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Begging, Blindfolded, Bottom!Senku, Bound, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Gift Exchange, Helpless, M/M, Molestation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, TKS, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tied To Trees, rope, stone world, top!Tsukasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: What if the village had turned Senku over from the start? What if Tsukasa is a little more daring and has other things he would have liked to try with the scientist?And there is Senku, on a silver platter in the woods for him.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 16
Kudos: 189





	Enervate

The cool wind bites at the skin of Senku’s back. 

Eyes covered by leather and arms tied away from him. He knew it was only a matter of time before the enemy discovered him or worse, a natural predator. 

He hadn’t expected the village to welcome him as cold as the ice that surrounds their village in winter. But they had. And once they learned of it all, the chief thought him too much of a trouble for them. And the next logical thing to do would be to hand him over on a silver platter as a peacemaker. 

He laughs to himself. Kohaku hadn’t been able to save him then. The poor girl cried desperate for her father and despite her strengths she was held back as he was taken away. 

The large man known as Magma had taken even the tunic he had spent weeks making from his back. Leaving him with only his rug sack shoes and his fundoshi. 

It’s embarrassing, and perhaps Tsukasa would take pity on him when he is found. 

Senku is there for what feels like days. The sun that weasels it’s way through the trees bares down onto his back despite the changing winds from spring to summer. It is still cold, but not enough that he would get frostbite. It is hot, but not enough to warrant heat stroke. 

His arms ache when he moves. Both tied and bound to trees that are opposite of each other. If he tries to kneel they pull upwards and dare to pop from their places. So he stands awkwardly to relieve a little of that pain. 

In truth, he had only been there twelve hours. And he would know- he couldn’t stop counting. Habitually ever since he had broken free from the stone he hadn’t stopped. Going from two brain processes to multiple. 

And when the crickets begin their chirping and dusk settles on his pale skin he lets out a small whimper. The village didn’t want to get close to the empire. So they had left him roughly just outside. And now that night time was closing in he knew he would be dead by dawn. No way an animal wouldn’t take up such a free and helpless meal. 

He bites his lip and holds onto the rope tight. It’s his only bittersweet means of security now. And he would have to take it as it was. 

The sun hadn’t stopped warming his skin when he hears something approaching. Something large and biped and unafraid. He swallows what he can with his dry throat. 

It’s in front of him and he squeezes his eyes shut. Waiting for it. For the death again. For the nothing. 

But the presence only lingers a moment before leaving. He counts the steps until he can no longer hear them. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding he struggles against the ropes again. They dig into his skin as he pulls harsh at them. No. No. He wouldn’t be made a fool like this any longer. Was Tsukasa too good to kill him twice? Would he just leave him to the natural slaughter?

He strains and growls for what feels like a long time, but it has only been ten minutes. Another ten and again he hears the large pad of feet against the forest floor. 

He stills. 

There’s rustling and movement. He hears rock on rock. And then smells smoke. A fire?

Tsukasa stands before him again and he can feel it. Skin standing on end and waiting for it. Would he kill him and burn his body? Would he burn him alive? No. Senku doesn’t take him for that kind of man. 

There’s a hand on his face. It’s firm and demanding. Making him open wide as something is pressed against his lips. 

“Drink.” 

The command is bone chilling. He does as told though. Swallows the cool liquid down desperately. Water was taken too much for granted. And his insides glow happily at the feel. He doesn’t care to drink fast. He’s not dehydrated enough to where doing this will hurt him. 

He doesn’t know why Tsukasa has given him mercy and he can’t ponder on it. 

After he’s finished the water from leather canteen Tsukasa lets his face go. Water that had poured over still sits on his lips. He pants lightly. 

Tsukasa moves from him. And he wonders if he had sat down. 

“I thought you were an illusion, but now I can see that you’ve been handed over to me, sparing me the trouble of having to find someone to see if you’re alive.”

He’s in front of him again and pressing something to his mouth. 

“Eat.”

And Senku, knowing already that his body won’t protest, opens his mouth for the already cooked meat. It’s chewy but not bad. It’s moisture chases the horrid taste of nothing straight from his tongue. When he’s finished with that piece his stomach rumbles for more and he opens his mouth for another. Tsukasa chuckles at this and humors him. 

“How long have you been out here?”

Senku swallows, “thirteen hours, nine minutes, forty-two seconds.” Another chuckle as he’s given another bite. 

“You’re used to counting huh?” He doesn’t wait for Senku’s answer as he gives him another bite. 

Senku doesn’t understand why he’s doing this. Maybe Tsukasa was showing him a bit of mercy before the bitter end?

“You mustn’t let yourself be so vulnerable to people,” Senku opens his mouth in waiting but there is not another piece of meat given to him, “they’ve even taken your clothes.”

Tsukasa’s finger runs down his Adam’s apple to his clavicle and he gasps, trying to pull away from him.   
He hears a puff of a laugh from Tsukasa. Is it funny that he can’t get away? Funny to play with him before death? Senku can’t find the humor in it. 

“Tsukasa, What are you doing?” Senku can’t understand what he is doing as the finger turns into two that run down to his exposed chest to press into his nipple. It hurts when it is squeezed and he cringes the best he can in this position. And as much as it hurts, there’s an underlying stimulation to that pain. 

“So you do like this? Interesting.”

“No I don’t- what are you doing?” Senku shakes his head but cannot pull away. The previous rope burn sears hard into the skin and he’s paralyzed as both his nipples are treated in the same manor. 

“Stop.” He begs as they are twisted between a thumb and index finger. “Stop, hurry up and kill me.” He begs. 

“Your burdening me with killing you twice?” Tsukasa asks and stops, holding them there between his fingers. “Your body is quite nice is all,” his nipples are released but they still burn, “and I was never able to experiment how I wanted in the old world... I thought only I thought it felt good.”

There’s a hand that tangles itself into the back of Senku’s hair. It pushes his head to the soft firm chest of the other. He tugs his head and moves his body until Senku feels his cheek brush over something hard. 

“Suck.” Tsukasa demands him. 

And Senku cannot disagree with him if he wants his death to be quick. So he does as he asks and opens his mouth to suck on his chest. Using his tongue to swipe at the hardening bud. Tsukasa practically purrs at this. 

“Who knew your mouth would be more suited to do this than your snark.”

Senku wants to look up at him but the blindfold is much too in the way. 

The fire audibly licks the air and he’s reminded it is night. Maybe he should be doing as Tsukasa asks for now. After all, he’s afraid of the dark. Afraid of the other beasts that haunt these woods. 

“So good.” The man whispers as he forces him to change nipples. Senku feels something hard press against them and feels unease drop into his stomach. 

“Now this.” Senku’s head is pulled back and two large, thick fingers are intruding his mouth. He whines against them. Still, he does as told. Sucking at them. The taste of meat still on the tips, helping him swallow the dirty, salty other taste. 

They push in and out of his mouth with vigor. And as he’s focusing on not becoming choked by them his fundoshi is undone. 

He shakes his head against the fingers forcing themselves into his mouth as his cock is touched. Was this really Tsukasa? There was no way. Is Tsukasa really the kind of guy to molest him in the woods this way?

As the hand goes from gentle to violently stroking his cock he understands that the answer is yes. 

The tug and pull hurts. Yet his body says to him that _stimulation is stimulation_ and he should be grateful for it. He feels his cock harden and whines loud around the fingers. 

“You like being manhandled by me, Senku, I didn’t take you as the type.”

_I’m not the type._

The scientist screams in his mind as Tsukasa presses his thumb over the exposed head. A loud shrill wail managed past his full lips. A third finger intrudes itself into him and he feels his jaw strain from the others pushing. 

“What if I had taken you away from the beginning Senku, and did you this way until your brain short circuited instead of killing you?”

Senku feels his hips jerk as his cock leaks precum, Tsukasa’s hand decidedly using that as a new lubricant. Saliva is pressing past the fingers and his lips, dribbling down his chin and throat. At the words he tried to shake his head. No. No he doesn’t want that. He doesn’t like this. It was all his body’s reaction to stimulation and nothing more. 

Tears gather in his eyes as he begins to feel the sweet coil of heat begin to dance in his abdomen. He shakes his head more. Tries to pull back from the awful touch. He shakes and his his body trembles with a sob. 

“Don’t cry now, it feels good doesn’t it?” Tsukasa jerks at his cock again and Senku’s eyes widen as he whines out, body quaking. Cum spills into Tsukasa’s large fist. Senku’s chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath from the onslaught of emotion and nerve endings burning through him. It feels good but he doesn’t want it to. 

“See, there you go, let it-“ Tsukasa pushes his fingers deep into Senku’s throat to hear him choke “-all out.” 

Senku’s orgasm feels like it lasts forever. Or maybe it’s the overstimulated coupled with his new lack of oxygen. 

He sobs again when his softened and abused dick is let go. Left to throb and twitch between his legs. Tsukasa wipes his hand along Senku’s face. The bound man cannot stand the sticky mess and scent crossing his face. Tsukasa removes his fingers and laughs again at how hard Senku breaths. 

Tsukasa doesn’t wipe his saliva soaked fingers on Senku. Between them, Senku can feel him stroking himself with that hand. Can hear the squelch of fluid between Tsukasa’s mighty fingers. 

“Tsukasa, please, kill me.” Because if this is what the future calls for him he would rather be dead. 

The semen sticky hand holds his throat to silence him. 

“As pretty as you are dead, I can find a better use for you alive.”

He feels Tsukasa’s labored and horny breath against his mouth. 

“You’re sick.” He feels the man’s hand tighten to silence and choke him. 

“Then cure me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe I coulda done a lot with this but I love where it left off. A horny midday write I did based on a tweet. :p hope u enjoyed. And if you didn’t know: I really enjoy seeing Senku helpless.


End file.
